


The Light of Our Life

by RottenVelvet



Series: The Callenreese family [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, they adopted a kid, they're all grownup yahoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: He is now 30 years old. Eiji finally decided to tell Ash that he's ready to have a kid with him.





	The Light of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> "Italic" - Japanese  
> Italic - Thoughts

“Ash, we need to talk.” 

 

Ash stopped eating his dinner. Eiji cooked them some normal Japanese dinner. Rice, miso soup and fried fish. He looked up at Eiji and blinked.  _ Holy shit! Am I in trouble? Wait… Did he found out that I feed Buddy that chocolate cake that Mrs Suzui gave us?  _ Ash smiled at Eiji nervously, “W-What is it, my love?” Ash asked. 

Eiji fidgeted his fingers.  _ Well, Eiji looks nervous so I guess I’m not in trouble.  _ Ash thought. Eiji took a deep breath, “You know… We’re both an adult, right? Like… I’m already 30 years old and you’re turning 28 so… I… Was thinking.” Eiji scratched his cheek, “M-Maybe it’s about time for us to have children… O-Or just a child!!” Eiji said nervously.

 

Ash blinked. “I…” Ash was lost in his thoughts. “Does that mean I can impregnate you?” Ash asked jokingly. Eiji glared at him and pouted. He turned away with his chest puffed. “Why me?” Eiji asked. “I don’t know. Why do you always want to be the bottom?” Ash smirked.  _ Yeah, I know why. He doesn’t need to answer. He loves my c-- _

“I know what you’re thinking. Stop thinking your penis is superior.” Eiji said, still pouting. Ash laughed at him.

 

They stayed in silent for a few minutes until Ash broke it, “I know you love it.” Eiji looked at Ash and tilted his head. “My meat scepter.” Ash laughed again. Eiji looked a bit annoyed now. He averted his eyes and mumbled something in Japanese. “Okay, okay. In all seriousness,” Ash took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be a dad but if you want a child, we… can adopt one.” He scratched his cheek. Eiji looked at him warmly with his brown eyes and he smiled. “I’ll probably leave the kid to you though. I’m not good with kids.” Ash added. Eiji nodded as a response. “I can teach you. I’ve been taking care of my younger sister ever since she was a toddler.” Eiji said proudly. “No wonder you’re such a mommy material.” Ash snickered. Eiji stood up and flicked Ash’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

Saturday March 5th,

 

They’ve decided to visit an orphanage that’s 15 minutes away from their house. 

They were greeted kindly by the carer. She showed them around and introduced them to some children.

 

They were all adorable. Eiji wished he could adopt everyone but sadly he’s just a normal photographer, well actually a famous photographer but he likes to lay low. Ash on the other hand, worked as a businessman but both of their salaries are not enough to support all of these children.

The carer then brought them to a room filled with toddlers. There were 3 toddlers in the room, playing with each other. Ash sat next to one of them, trying to engage an interaction. He successfully caught the toddlers attention. The three toddlers gave him plush toys and giggled.

 

Eiji smiled at the view. Today they’re going to be parents. Time flies so fast. It felt like yesterday he first met Ash in New York. It felt like yesterday that he and Ash went on a journey to find Banana Fish, it felt like yesterday their journey ended. Engagement, marriage. They’re now living happily in Japan and today, they’re going to adopt a child together. 

 

Eiji looked at a girl who’s trying her best to climb Ash’s back. She has big round brown coloured eyes and short brown hair. He picked her up and carried her. “ _ Hello _ .” He said to the toddler. The toddler looked at him and cooed.  _ OH DEAR GOD SHE’S ADORABLE!!  _ Eiji pat her head. The toddler rested her head on Eiji’s shoulder and tugged his shirt.  _ I guess I’ve found my child. _

 

“ _ アッシュー _ ” Eiji called out for Ash. Ash looked at him and tilted his head, “Were you sneezing or were you calling me?” His question was genuine. “Called you. Anyway, what do you think?” Eiji held the toddler closed to him. Ash pat the other toddlers’ head and stood up. Eiji gave the toddler to Ash, he happily accepted the child and carried her. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable in Ash’s arms as well. “We should keep her.” Ash said. 

 

They told the carer and began filling out some paperworks. They’ve finally adopted a child. Her name is Hikari. Hikari Okumura-Callenreese.

 

The light of their life.

 

* * *

  
  


“I don’t want to go!!”

 

Eiji looked at Ash annoyingly. It’s Monday morning and Ash HAS to go to work. Ash is standing in front of Eiji, wearing dark green suit and dark blue tie. He’s frowning. “You’re all dressed up now. You have to go.” Eiji said. “I want to stay home and play with Hikari.” Ash whined. Eiji rubbed his temple.  _ Ash, you’re being a child.  _

“You can play with her when you come home from work.” Eiji said. Ash looked at Eiji with puppy eyes. Eiji glared at him, that won’t work today. Never. Eiji felt like something or someone grabbed his leg. He looked down to see Hikari. He picked her up and placed her in his arm. “Hikari~” Ash poked her cheek and she giggled. “Do you want papa to stay home? You want that, right?” Ash caressed her cheek. Hikari looked at Eiji who has the face of wanting to give up and then she looked at Ash. She shook her head. Ash was shocked, “Don’t you love your papa?” Ash looked at her sadly.

 

Hikari pointed her finger to the front door. “Haha, Hika-chan is telling you to go to work.” Eiji smirked at him. Ash turned and sighed, “Fine.” Ash opened the door and he was about to walk out. “Ash, wait.” Eiji walked towards him and Ash turned around. He kissed Ash softly on the lips and Ash kissed him back. They pulled away and smiled at each other. “Have a nice day at work.” Eiji said. “You too.” Ash said.

Eiji held Hikari’s hand and made her wave at him. “ _ Say bye bye to papa. _ ” Eiji said. Hikari blinked, “Pai pai.” She said. Ash squealed, “Hikari, you’re so cute. I’ll be back as soon as possible and I WILL play with you!” Ash said as he walked out and locked the door.

 

“We’ll wait for you, papa.” Eiji smiled warmly. 

This is the future he dreamed of. Living in Japan, married to Ash and adopted a child with him. They’ve finally fulfilled Eiji’s dream and perhaps Ash’s as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeee so this is my first fanfic /sweats loudly
> 
> apology for my bad grammar uwu Eigo is not my first language ahueh.
> 
> anyway for those who don't know, アッシュ is katakana for Ash.  
> i actually drew how Hikari looks like but my hand was shaking a lot so the sketch looked awful. i'll draw her again and post it on my art account
> 
> if anyone wants to follow,  
> https://twitter.com/RvelvetArts
> 
> https://twitter.com/Rotten_Velvet/status/1104187089002741761?s=19 THE SKETCHES ARE HERE


End file.
